Strategic Games
by Azrael-Autumn
Summary: Tsuna is a genius go player and Reborn is left scrambling to find ways to salvage his plans.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well... it just pops into my head and refuse to leave me alone.

* * *

A boy around the age of twelve blinks at a book titled 'For Go Beginners', his curiosity spike when he started flipping the pages of the instruction book.

A grin slowly spreads across the child's face and his eyes seem to sparkle at the strategies laid out neatly on each page.

Oh, how he loves games.

The boy had been playing different types of games, online games, board games, sports, even taking up different martial arts to observe how he can put those moves in ways that would allow him to put others in place whenever they took his fragile looks as someone easy to bully.

He chuckled at the memories flashing in his mind while staring at the book in his hands with half lidded eyes. As expected, those moves have strategically placed him on the throne of 'someone-not-to-pissed-after-Hibari' and one of the most popular boys (and yet somehow isolated) in the school.

But the ones that held his attention the longest are strategy games.

Chess, Shogi, RTS, MOBA and more.

Tucking the book under his arm, the little boy walks straight to the machine to borrow the book.

Looks like Go would be the next game to be added to his collection.

* * *

"Okaa-san."

The brunette turned to face her son, a gentle smile on her face as she sways to the music playing on the radio in the corner of the kitchen.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?"

"Can I get a Goban? And the stones? I'm learning how to play Go. Please?"

She chuckles. It was rare for her son to buy things since material stuffs rarely catch his attention.

"Sure, sure."

"Thanks, okaa-san!"

* * *

One week went passed.

One month.

One year.

Two years.

Despite what the boy thought, Go has latched on to him and ever since then, he was never left bored. When he has defeated his opponents in real life, he took onto NetGo, stirring a commotion and left everyone scrambling to find this mysterious person named 'Caelum'.

* * *

The boy yawn and his hands clasped together, stretching above his head. Slowly he pulls the blankets off him and rolled his shoulder in an attempt to ease the tension in it.

A knock on the door and a smiling face pops from behind the opened door.

"Morning, Tsu-kun. Breakfast is ready!"

His eyes crinkled slightly and warmed at the sight of his mother's happy expression. Only that he can see a mischievous upturn of her lips, leaving him to scramble for the possible reasons that it was on his mother's face.

Not to mention that he always had to deal with the problem arising from it. The last time his mother was smiling like this, he had one Ogata Seiji who managed to found his living residence through his mother when she realized that the man was looking for him because of a game on NetGo.

Tsuna has smiled politely when the man turned up to demand a game, only to trash him on the board and promptly kick him out of his house, redirecting or outright ignoring the man when he comes to visit.

Of course, not forgetting Touya Akira and Shindou Hikaru. The two childish kids that tagged along after seeing the game recreated by Ogata.

But he cannot deny that it was entertaining to see the two squabbling over moves in the game.

The brunet blinks out of his thoughts before promptly telling his mother that he is going to get ready and closing the door after the brunette went down the stairs, humming.

His gaze falls on his textbooks, softening when it fixed itself on early Japanese literature; the chirping of birds outside the ajar window flowed into the room.

The boy quirk his lips.

Maybe literature lessons would make up for the plans his mother has for him.

* * *

Reborn smooth out the wrinkle of his suit and tilt his fedora slightly, a smirk spread on his face. From the little information Iemitsu has given him, he managed to come up with an image where the heir is a scrawny boy without backbone and would be easily cowered into doing things.

Also, Iemitsu has mentioned in passing that his boy was once a bully victim, which results in the man having to rescue his son. The rest of the passage includes information about how his son would look up to him with adoration in his eyes and more, making the Arcobaleno to scoff and burn the paper into a crisp.

No matter. Even with insufficient information, he would be able to handle the boy.

After all, how much can one change over the span of four years without any motivation?

Plastering a smile on his face, he jumps onto the wall surrounding the house and sauntered into the backyard, entering the house from the open floor to ceiling windows.

Seconds passed before he finally stepped into the living-dining area, a boy sitting on the chair slipped into his view and line of thought.

With chocolate brown hair tied neatly into a ponytail that it reaches his waist, healthy tan skin and eyes that seems to reflect the colour of an ethereal sunset, yellow, orange, red, all swirling and filling up those warm orbs, Sawada Tsunayoshi managed to capture the attention of the world's greatest hitman, Reborn.

Only when the eyes blinked did it seems to break a spell that had made the hitman held his breath, afraid to disrupt the picturesque view of the boy enjoying his breakfast.

His lips thinned slightly in displeasure at the thought that he, the world's greatest hitman, a man with four lovers, had been entranced by the boy.

"Hello, may I help you?"

The boy was a child, but his voice was low and deep, as if he was older than he looks.

Reborn flicked his fedora upward, Leon remains still on the edge with his beady eyes fixed on the boy.

"Ara! Whose child might you be?"

The two turned their attention to the brunette bustling out from the kitchen, a plate full of food held in her hands.

"Ciaosuu, my name is Reborn. And I'm the tutor you have hired."

The boy in crisp, white uniform arched an eyebrow before giving a glance at the clock and quickly polished the food off his plate, taking another sip from his tea cup.

Slowly, the brunet stood up and cleared the table carefully, nodding a wordless greeting towards the hitman before entering the kitchen, leaving the hitman with the brunette who was just starting on her food.

Normally, the hitman would have ignored the boy and direct his attention to Nana, Iemitsu's wife, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. There was a sense of gracefulness in those simple movements and Reborn couldn't figure out how the boy has managed to acquire it.

"Reborn-san?"

The man-turned-child pulls himself away from those thoughts and focused on the woman, jumping onto the table.

"Thank you for coming. The reason for calling you is not because of my son's grades."

The hitman blinked in slightly confusion and curiosity. "Then why?"

A worried glint enters her eyes. "My son has no friends. I have no idea why, but he refuses to interact with others and seems to keep to himself… I hope that you can help him to gain more friends…" She trailed off with an uncertain tone before brightening slightly when Reborn gave a nod.

"Of course, Mrs Sawada."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

Inwardly, Reborn wonders bitterly if the reason for it would be due to the bullying and isolation the boy faced.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys managed to catch the OCs? Do you know who they are?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Do you guys know where can I get someone to beta the story? Because...well...I suck at finding my own mistakes and grammatical errors...

Glad to see you guys enjoying the story:)

-Edited on 22/3 for spelling errors

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was someone that Reborn couldn't figure out. It was like trying to navigate in a deep forest shrouded in mists and the very thought of trying to figure out the boy caused a severe headache for the Arcobaleno.

He had expected the boy to be like Dino after building up a false image of him. And yet the difference was somehow exhilarating in its own way.

It's been a long time since he had encountered challenges.

He can see that the boy is proud, confident, almost to the point of arrogance but yet not foolish enough to think that he is the best and on the top of the world.

Reborn smirked. This is not something that can be easily cultivate or taught. Looks like more time could be saved and used to teach the heir on other topics necessary in the underground.

Unfortunately, the said heir had ignored the hitman's words about himself and continues to walk to school at six in the morning for reasons unknown to Reborn.

And the most irritating part was that the boy refuses to answer any of his questions.

Reborn blink when he realized that a pair of caramel orbs were observing him, though it was more of a side glance that flickers between the road ahead and the hitman, he felt like he was being scrutinized and gears seems to be turning in the boy's head.

Though turning to conceive what, is something Reborn has yet to figure out.

The baby pouted inwardly, keeping a blank look on his face. He really doesn't like this. Being kept in the dark and all.

Not being able to read a person is annoying.

"Where are you going?"

As if the strings holding Tsuna body taunt were cut, the boy's stance relaxed immediately and he smiled at the Arcobaleno.

"Good morning, who are you and why are you on my shoulder?"

"What?"

The brunet blinked, his hand reaching up to pull the rubber band that was holding his ponytail down, his fingers twisting and weaving in a practiced movement till he had plaited his hair and finished it up by tying and leaving a small ponytail, leaving his fringe to fall softly across his forehead.

"What, what?"

"Are you trying to make fun of me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" By this time, Reborn felt a surge of irritation, feeling the urge to blast the boy escalate ever since laying his eyes on him. And so he decided to do what he has always done in teaching Dino, pull out a gun and threaten the student by force.

"I have no idea why you're so irritated, but whipping out a gun like this is never good, whatever-your-name is." Within a flash, the boy snatched the gun out from the hitman's hand and threw it into his bag slung casually on his shoulder.

A hint of amusement and slight shock slunk into his eyes (though Reborn was glad for the fact that it wasn't Leon that he had used.)

How did the boy move in such a fluid and swift manner? Wasn't Sawada Tsunayoshi a civillian?

"I believed that I have introduced myself earlier, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The Arcobaleno huffed in irritation, pushing his thoughts away for the moment.

"Sorry," The boy chirped, "I usually zone out and does most of the things in an autopilot mode in the morning…Who are you again?"

"I'm the world's greatest hitman, Reborn. And I'm here as your tutor that your mother hired to train you into a respectable boss."

"…"

"I'll be the _best_ tutor you'll ever have."

"Right…" The boy answered in a flat tone with a smile that didn't match his inflection.

Tsuna yelped in pain when he received a kick to his head by Reborn.

* * *

He heaved out a breath he had held in softly, leaning his forehead against his lower arm before slowly lowering himself into a sitting position in the Dojo.

Reborn jumped down and landed in front of the brunet, his eyes gleaming with an undecipherable emotion and motive.

"I did not know that you practice Aikido and Kendo."

That would explain how the boy managed to snatch the gun out of his hand when he was least expecting it.

(But he still have no idea where the boy got his gentility from.)

The boy waved a hand before grabbing the bottle of water beside him, which Reborn thought he would have chugged down; given the intensity of the training he had witnessed earlier. Instead, the boy settled for sipping the water gracefully. Tsuna had started off with basic katas before he warmed himself up by running around the Dojo and doing other exercises like push up and sit ups.

It continues for half an hour before he moved on to doing katas that were more advanced in level till the bell signaled that an hour had passed. The remaining time was used in practicing Kendo movements and swinging around the wooden sword that lean against the wall innocently now.

"I did not know that a baby could speak in such a fluent manner and be so coordinated that he could jump down from the ceiling."

The hitman widened his eyes and give the boy the most innocent look he could muster (though it was obvious that the brunet didn't buy it.)

"Who, me?"

"Who else, me?"

"Of course not, I'm the world's greatest hitman after all."

Tsuna rolled his eyes before yelping in pain when he received another kick from the hitman.

* * *

No. He wasn't someone on autopilot mode in the morning, but he had to come out with an excuse to hide all the plans and his thoughts going through his head ever since he has met the hitman in his house.

Well, at least he has an excuse to think through and form a plan every morning in the event he couldn't come up with his main plan and his backup ones. Of course, he has to make sure that they are all feasible and flexible enough in the event anything goes awry.

Even with the extra time to think, he grabs every chance, every moment to come up with a stronger plan to get out of this problematic issue his mother apparently has gotten him into.

He narrowed his eyes as he swung the Shinai down, harder than he has decided to, a loud thunk echoing in the empty dojo as the wooden sword flew out of his sweaty palms and across the room.

Why the world's greatest hitman would chose him? What reason was he chosen for? Why mafia? Why him?

The baby doesn't seem like he was joking and the gun he has taken was real, not a toy, given the weight he had felt when he snatched it out of the baby hands.

Come to think of it…This Reborn seems similar to another baby he has seen in Hibari's house…

He closed his eyes and heaved out a sigh, his arms dropping to his side.

Too much unknown and variables. He need more information, and fast.

Never mind, he will definitely find a way out. Now, all he needs is Hibari's cooperation.

The time to play is approching fast. This time with everything on stake.

* * *

The hitman blinked at the excited boy that seems to have a spring in his steps, eyes wide with childish glee as he stares at the screen in his phone.

He immediately jumps down to land on the boy's shoulder, craning his neck to see what the boy was watching, only for the screen to turn black immediately before Tsuna stuffed the phone in his bag.

Reborn arched an eyebrow, turning his gaze to Tsuna. "What were you watching?"

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Try me."

Tsuna pursed his lips slightly before shrugging his shoulders and pulling his phone out.

"Here," He pointed monochrome swirl that appears as his screen brightens. "I found an interesting tsumego problem."

Confusion filled onyx orbs. "Tsumego?"

The young boy rolled his eyes. "See what I mean?" He returned coolly before proceeding to explain the picture to the baby. "This is a game called Go. And tsumego is problem based on life-and-death in the game."

A glint could be seen reflected off the hitman's eyes.

This could be a chance for him to understand the young heir (It baffled the hitman that the boy had accepted the fact that he was a hitman and is here to tutor him) more and adjust his methods and teachings in a way that the boy could absorb and follow him quietly.

Inclusive of getting Tsuna to befriend the people he's going to recruit as the boy's guardians.

"And you play this game called Go?"

"Yes?" A look of confusion could be seen on his face.

_Something that I would have to get it out of his system. To not show his emotions so explicitly._

A smirk spread across the baby's cherubic features and he flicks his fedora up.

"I want you to show me, this Go of yours."

* * *

Tsuna chuckles in mirth inwardly, carefully clearing any possible body language that might give him away to the hitman.

It's been a long time since he could play a game as exciting as this. Everything is going along his temporary plan A.

The last time was against the boss that his "Father" had brought along. It took him several days to figure it out, but it was worth the effort to prevent them from doing something towards him.

All it took was some deception and careful planning (to not go near anything that will agitate him and stick close to the "enemy") not to accidentally ignite that weird orange flame he had found dancing on his forehead when that dog attacked him, several days before the visit from them.

He needs to keep his enemies close to him after all.

* * *

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS-"

A chuckle snapped the two boys out of their shouting match, their heads snapping towards the origin of the voice so fast that it seems like it will fall off.

"SAWADA-SAN!"

"TSUNA!"

And almost at the same time, they opened their mouth.

"Tell this stubborn kid here that he's not helping!"

Tears started forming at the corner of the brunet's eyes before his arms wrapped around his stomach and he continues to laugh even harder, mirth dancing in his eyes when he finally opened it.

"Y-You guys," He wipes a tear and plopped himself down at the table beside them, Reborn quietly observing everything on his shoulder. "Please, go on, continue. I will just enjoy the show from here. I need some entertainment after an hour long of travelling time."

Reborn noted that the boy with bleached bangs seems to pout and glare, muttering words that he couldn't catch under his breath while the other boy seems to redden in embarrassment.

Huffing, the boy with bleached bangs stood up and squeezed through the small gap between the tables and drops himself into the seat opposite Tsuna, beside the boy that he was arguing with earlier.

"Shindo!"

"What?" An eye cracked open as the boy-Shindo leaned against his propped hand.

"We agreed that I will play Sawada-San first!"

"What! I said nothing about that!"

"Guys," Tsuna winced at the volume of their voice, "Come on… If you're going to argue, we can't start the game. Besides, I want to show Reborn about Go."

It was eerie to Reborn how in sync the two boys were when their gaze landed on him immediately.

"A baby?"

Tsuna sighed exasperatedly.

"How many times have I told you guys not to judge a book by its cover, hmm?"

The two boys flushed in embarrassment before Shindo started ruffling his hair in agitation.

"ARGH! WHATEVER! LETS PLAY, TSUNA!"

The brunet smiled and cut off the argument on the tip of Akira's tongue.

"Sure, but I will play Akira first the next time I come, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's start!"

The hitman jumped onto the table and sat down, cross legged. Though the three boys ignored him in favor of focusing on the game.

"Nigiri."

Tsuna placed one stone on the board while Shindo had six stones, so the brunet played white and the other boy played black.

"Your guidance please."

Warm brown eyes narrowed slightly, fighting off a smirk when he saw the hitman getting ready to absorb any information he can get from the game, the players, everything.

_Let the games begin._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I really can't bring myself to...well continue, for now. Hope you'll like this chapter:)

* * *

The key to success is to master the knowledge base and skill set of your field, then follow none of the rules.

And confuse the heck out of your enemies.

Tsuna chuckled.

Reborn and Hikaru sure are confused right now.

He cast his gaze on the monochrome battle on the board before it flickered to Hikaru's face that had a hard glint in his eyes (probably from trying to read further ahead) and lastly, Reborn's face.

The baby had an unreadable expression, though it was unknown whether it is because the Arcobaleno inability to read the games or the thoughts that Tsuna wanted to plant inside the baby's head has gotten through.

Tsuna gaze flickered back to the game and his lips quirk slightly. If possible, Hikaru would be able to see that he should resign eight hands before.

"Arimasen."

The brunet blinked. Looks like Hikaru's judging skills has been improving. The last time Hikaru had played him, the boy should have resigned ten hands before.

"Thank you for the game."

"Thank you for the game."

The boy heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Why is always so painful to play with you?"

Tsuna chuckled while Akira spluttered at the casual way Hikaru spoke.

"Shindo! Don't be so rude!" The brunet grinned and waved a hand.

"It's alright. Well, it can't be help that you're a masochist, right Akira?"

"What! No!" Hikaru pulled a face and stick out his tongue at the brunet while Akira looks like he is torn between amusement and being embarrassed, "It's because you always had to weave a game so complex that I can't even recognise the shape any longer!"

Tsuna continues to grin while keeping an eye on the door.

_Anytime now…_

The white door swings open and a man with white suit and dress pants walks in.

"Hello Ogata-San."

The man blinks, seemingly unable to comprehend why the brunet was being so polite on the surface when the boy had always tried to avoid him and outright insults him.

"Ah! OGATA-PRO! Why are you here?!"

Hikaru scowled while Akira remains passive at the side, watching.

Reborn flick his fedora, his onyx eyes observing the newcomer, who in return had zeroed in his gaze on the Arcobaleno behind his shades.

"Well," Ogata peeled his eyes away from the baby and to the three, "I heard from someone that Tsunayoshi was here. So I came to observe the games he had played." The man trailed off calmly before his gaze slides back to the hitman.

"Can anyone enlighten me why is there a baby in the Go Salon?"

Tsuna snickered and before Hikaru could remark that 'No, it's none of your business,' Akira cut into the conversation smoothly.

"Sawada-San brought over to show him the game." Akira blinked. He just realised that he didn't know the specific reason why the baby was here.

Ogata arched an eyebrow and turned to the brunet (who was still sniggering at the confusion on his face) for an answer.

"Everyone, this is Reborn," A smirk spread over his face, "He is here as a tutor that my mother hired to train me into a respectable boss."

What happened next was a flurry of movement with Ogata striding forward and pushing Hikaru aside and occupying the seat, Hikaru scowling and pushing back, Akira to yelp in pain when the Hikaru accidentally gave him a poke in the rib.

Only Reborn remain suspiciously calm with a small frown on his face.

"Tsunayoshi, what do you mean by becoming a boss? You surely can't be thinking of becoming a boss of some company when you have such a bright future ahead of you in the Go world!"

The two kids nodded their head so fast that it looks like it might fall off.

"Yeah! Don't you enjoy playing Go?"

"Ogata-San is right; you'll do much better in the Go world!"

Hikaru looks conflicted over the fact that Akira is agreeing with Ogata, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

Tsuna tilt his head to the side, his eyelids lowered to cover half of his eyes, "Yes I would, wouldn't I?"

A small smile dance on his lips, his gaze slides towards the Arcobaleno. "But from the way the news was broken to me, it seems like I do not have a choice in it, right Reborn?"

The three Go professionals remained silent while all of their attention focused on the hitman.

"No, you do not have a choice."

"Hah?! What do you mean by that?! Why wouldn't someone have a choice?"

"Hikaru's right. The company can choose another person to take over, can't they?"

"Such potential cannot be wasted. It would be better if the company finds another person to take over. You wouldn't want to hinder the child's future now, would you?"

Throughout the retorts Reborn faced, the baby remained quiet while seething inside. He was too confident in his ability to handle the unexpected and that was his mistake. Now that the civilians are backing Tsuna up, it would be hard for him to convince the boy to become Decimo.

If Tsuna was a boy who had no hopes, no dreams, convincing the boy would be a thousand times faster and easier. But the boy standing in front of him has a future to speak of and probably knows what he wants.

His eyes narrowed. "He will become the boss of Vongola Corporation. Regardless."

* * *

"I didn't know that I was becoming the boss of Vongola Corporation."

"It's the same thing."

Tsuna arched an eyebrow before flopping down on his bed, his hair still slightly damp from his bath earlier.

"So, why don't I have a choice? Whose boss am I becoming again?" The brunet questioned dryly, lazily staring at the whirring fan above him.

"I was tasked by the current boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the Ninth, to train you and shape you into an admirable mafia boss. Ieyasu, the founder of Vongola is your great, great, great, grandfather. Which means that you have inherited Vongola blood and is a legitimate candidate to become the next boss. "

Tsuna blinked. And blinked.

He opens his mouth and peals of laughter starts falling out, tears of mirth gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"Wha-ahahaha! What are you talki-ahahaha, talking about? Hahahaha," He continues to grin madly even when the Hitman levelled a scowl at him.

"I don't see anything funny about this, Tsuna."

The brunet grins and arched an eyebrow, his eyes dancing in amusement. "Vongola blood? Hello? If you're talking about rights to the position with ancestry as the condition, then wouldn't Iemitsu be more suitable? Shouldn't you be asking him instead?"

"Well, for one," The hitman could feel a vein throbbing when the boy shot him a condescending look, "Iemitsu is already a part of the CEDEF, which is an extension of the family itself and-"

"And since he is already part of it," The boy's eyes seem to blaze in anger, cutting Reborn off sharply, "He probably has way more experience than me and so he should be more qualified than me."

Reborn opened his mouth before he was sharply cut off by the brunet again. "And the ninth, is he my blood related grandfather?" Tsuna lips curled downwards when Reborn shook his head. "Well then, since we are unrelated, and the conditions are blood relations, then why aren't the old man's children taking over?"

"Because they are _dead_."

The room sink into silence, the fan humming, but no sound otherwise.

"You said that somewhere up the line, my ancestor is the founder," Tsuna turn his gaze to face Reborn's eyes who had an unreadable glint.

"Yes."

"But the ninth isn't related to Iemitsu which means he isn't related to me."

Breathing out a slow sigh, Reborn sat down in a cross legged position, a feeling of weariness taking over his body.

"And this shows that blood relations have no place in choosing the next heir."

Tsuna pushes himself off the bed and straightens, his expression icy as he stares across the gap between them.

"So why _don't I have a choice_ _again_?"

The baby's entire body goes taut, sagging in defeat. "Ever since the news of your bloodline came out, the rest of the mafia will not accept any others as the rightful heir and the family thinks that the primo lineage will be stronger."

"So I'm forced to do something against my own _will _just because of a group of people _opinions_?" Tsuna snarls, his composure slipping through his fingers, sliding away from him, but he doesn't bother reaching for it. Because _god damn it_. He will not let anyone take his control, his life, away from him. _Never_.

"These _people_ will go after you and your mother."

"That is only if I'm the next _heir_. And why in the world would they know the place we are living in?"

"It doesn't matter if you are the heir," Reborn pointed out with a sharp gaze, "they want your blood running in your veins. As for your location," A snort escaped the hitman's lips, "You would have to blame Iemitsu for going around, telling the people in the Vongola that his family lives in a peaceful, beautiful place called Namimori."

The silence in the room is thick and heavy, making it hard to breath.

"I see." The brunet sounds almost unbearably sad, sighing and rubs his hands over his face, hiding his expression for the moment. "I see."

"So you don't have a choice, do you understand, Tsuna?"

"_No_," He shoots back, flicking a truly venomous look in the hitman's direction, his hands gripping on his trouser so tight that his knuckles are chalk-white.

And a feral grin stretch across his face.

"I always have a choice."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Did you know there's a person named Sai in my workplace?

Sorry guys, for the late update and the short chapter :/ I'm trying to update the others too...so yeah. Enjoy! I'll include more of Go in the next few upcoming chapters.

* * *

Tsuna slowly exhaled a breath that he had held for the past few seconds, his brain whirling with thoughts as he observes the hitman sleeping on the hammock, few steps away from his bed.

He gives himself a small stretch in his bed, eyes snapping to his alarm clock with the number glowing in the darkness.

4:30 am

Looks like he is not going to get any sleep tonight.

Resigned, he turns his back facing Reborn, himself facing the white wall illuminated by the soft moonlight.

Now, what to do.

He definitely can't defeat his enemies without knowing who they are. The information he has on hand is too little.

All he knows is that they are from the mafia.

But which family? In which country? Which state? What are their names?

The brunet sighed.

In order to know your enemy, you must become your enemy.

And the most foolish thing to do will be to hate his enemies, since that would affect his judgement. So at least that is settled. He is going to play nice with Reborn as of starting tomorrow morning.

And to discover what he fears most by observing what means Reborn uses to frighten him.

The boy quirk a smile.

Decisions, decisions.

Snuggling further into his soft, orange blanket, he curled into himself as a small part of his mind drifted and his eyes slowly flutter close.

He should contact Shoichi and Hibari tomorrow. Not forgetting Ogata.

Time to take a walk in the dark with his eyes open and be a part of it.

He has to keep his enemies close after all.

And lop their head off when the chance arises.

* * *

"Good morning…"

Reborn arched an eyebrow at the boy who held a sleepy look in his eyes, despite the neat appearance.

Nodding, he jumps down from his hammock cautiously. The boy has taken a 180 degree change in attitude towards him and that was just suspicious. He was just given the death glare yesterday night and he didn't like what the smile stretching across those lips had promised.

The baby only snapped out of his musing when he heard a soft click of the door, indicating his student has gone down for breakfast.

Better to keep close to his student and see what is up to.

* * *

He gives a light peck on her cheeks, earning a soft giggle and a gentle pat on the head.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun!"

"Good morning, mum."

Sitting down comfortably in his chair, he quickly types a message to Shoichi.

_Hey Sho, how's life? I kind of need your expertise here. There is some information that I have found in some History text bought in a second hand store and I need you to help me validate the truthfulness (I will tell you more when we meet up). Also heard that the most super powerful company in the world (__I have no idea if it's the truth -_- since Hamaguri-San always has a tendency to blow things out of proportion__) set up by Hamaguri-San has lost his successors. To think all three of them has up and left us to go Paradise Company! Kind of feel sad for him. I'm not sure what has happened, but could you check it out for me? In the event, help me find out if he has another person to take over? Hope to hear from you soon! I would like to send my condolences ASAP in person. Thanks!_

It would probably take some time, but hopefully Shoichi would get the clues scattered in the message and get back to him with the information needed. This was the only for him to check if Reborn was telling him the truth last night and if the hitman has left anything out.

Scrolling down his contacts, he vaguely noticed that the hitman has settled into his own high chair set up by his mum and was starting weirdly at him.

Ignoring the stares, he continued to construct his message.

_Morning Hibari, I understand that I have to help out the committee at 3 pm. Since there seem to be more people that need to be bitten to death this week, I will come at lunch break too. See you._

… Hibari would probably just get confused, since there are no promises made. But it would be safe to assume that the fact that he has mentioned about more preys would at least keep him from bodily harm by one demon.

Anything to keep up the deal and truce they had formed several years ago.

"Tsu-Kun! Stop playing with your phone, it's time to eat your breakfast!"

With a fond sigh, he slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Hai, hai. Itadakimas."

Meanwhile, Reborn watches quietly at the side.

* * *

"I'll introduce the transfer student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now," The teacher seems to twitch slightly, "his name is Gokudera Hayato-kun."

Tsuna lean back into his seat, head tilted to the side when he noticed the silver hair transfer student was glaring at him with such intensity that it could bore holes into his head.

He pursed his lips slightly.

The boy is from Italy. _Italy._

High chance that he comes from the mafia and such a coincidence, is it not? For the boy to transfer into his school, his class at such a weird timing of the year. High possibility that the main cause is Reborn.

How irritating. Another obstacle.

Propping his cheek on the back of his hand, the brunet idly observed the transfer student stalking towards his desk with barely concealed anger.

Flicking up his gaze, the brunet locked on to stormy green ones before leaning back against the chair. A loud screech scratched across the floor, bouncing around in the classroom, the entire class looks on with fear while the table of Namimori's strongest neutral fell.

A hush fell over the room, everyone waiting with baited breath for the brunet's reaction.

Reborn continues to remain impassive as he observed from the ceiling, yet he would never deny that the heavy atmosphere had him worried for Gokudera Hayato. He had called the boy over, hoping to get a reaction out of the brunet and test his reputation of 'The Strongest Neutral', but to get a feedback like this had the hitman wondering if the heir has been hiding something else from him. Why does everyone look at his student with a glimmer of fear in their eyes?

Filing that aside, he watches the warmth of the brunet eyes took a dip and seep out before becoming icy cold, the amusement earlier vanished.

"Gokudera Hayato, for bullying the student of Namimori Middle School, you will be bitten to death."

With that, mayhem danced with the demon of Namimori.

* * *

"Thanks, Hibari."

"Hn."

The two walked in silence towards the disciplinary committee room, coming to a halt when Kusakabe and the rest of the members greeted them in the corridor.

"Welcome back, Hibari-San, Sawada-San."

"Hn."

"Thanks."

The moment the door swung closed, Hibari turns and fixed a steely gaze on the brunet who was fluttering from one bookshelf to another.

"Explain."

"I'm being chosen to be the next heir of the Vongola." He shot a wry smile before turning back to face the bookshelf. "People are going to come after my mother and people who has connection with me. And Reborn is here. Which I suspect is in the same situation as the baby I saw in your house the other day."

He quietly makes his way to the sofa and settled comfortably on it. The brunet observes Hibari is absorbing the information calmly. As expected of the heir to the Hibari Clan that has each their foot on both sides of the law.

This was the reason why he chooses an alliance with them. He gives them what they sought after in exchange for the free trainings.

Protection comes automatically as a citizen of Namimori.

"What do you plan on doing next, herbivore?"

Fiddling with his ponytail, the brunet slides his gaze to the sky view visible from the large window.

"The usual. Find more information, do what I need to do and get rid of the pest. Of course, I won't forget to include you in the battles that you always love."

A blood thirsty grin draped across the teenager lips.

"You are planning to destroy the Vongola, aren't you, omnivore."

Tsuna tilts his head slightly and his gaze drops inspect his fingers. "No, no. That's if they pushed too far. I'm not that unforgiving. For now, it would be to convince the ones that want to pull me in to let go. That is all. Of course, not _forgetting_ mum's protection which I leave in your _capable hands_."

The smile sharpens and a feral glint could be seen in the demon's eyes.

"When?"

The brunet blinked, then smiled, a smile that made him feel as if his teeth were about to cut his lip open.

"Soon, my friend, soon. After all, it wouldn't be hard to lure the morosis in."

On the other side of the school tending to a heavily injured Gokudera, Reborn felt a shiver down his spine. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ehhhhh I decided to play with the timing abit...Okay. Maybe not 'abit'. It's been such a long time since I've worked on this story and I honestly forgot how Tsuna was liked in my inital plans...so tell me if he is kinda OOC compared to the previous chapters.

* * *

To all Guest reviewers: Thanks. I will do my best to make Tsuna schemes more entertaining.

To aki : Nope. I was hoping for the same results.

To all people who had favourite, liked and reviewed this story, thankssssss. (I'm reading wayy to much Harry Potter Fanfiction stories.)

* * *

"Hello, Shoichi."

He blinked when the door shut in his face, a small smile on his lips froze before faltering.

_The heck…_

Sighing, he lifted his hand up and index finger poised before jamming into the doorbell in a flurry of motion until the red door flew open.

"…"

"…"

"Hello, Shoichi."

"… Hello, Tsuna-Kun."

Grinning, the brunet strolled in without any invitation, leaving the bespectacled boy to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation when he saw the brunet rummaging through his fridge and shutting the door behind.

"Let's go to my room to discuss further."

"Of course," Tsuna took another step before pausing in the middle of the stairway. "Do bring some snacks and tea." Without another word, he ambled up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

"…"

* * *

"So?"

Eyebrow jumping in irritation, the redhead gently places the tray of snacks and teacups filled to the brim on the table smack in the middle of the room.

Shoichi flopped himself down on the floor, sitting cross legged right opposite Tsuna.

"Yes to all the questions," Frowning, he reached out for the cracker on the green plate. "Of all things, you have to get yourself involved in the mafia."

Tsuna shrugged, popping a piece red bean jelly into his mouth.

"Well, it's not a choice…"

"Not a choice?!" Shoichi ran a hand through his hair, voice exasperated. "You must have been poking your nose into their stuff again to get their attention! Why else would you come into contact with them?!"

Tsuna almost cracked a smile at the red head comment.

"Shoichi, I'm hurt." The mechanic scoffed while Tsuna pouted and pick up his cup, the steam swirling out gently from the tea.

"I'm serious, Shoichi. They are planning to appoint me as the next heir."

Hissing in alarm, the boy scrambled up from the ground, banging his knee on the underside of the table before clutching his stomach in pain and collapsed on the floor.

"… W-What?"

Tsuna tilts his head to the side, an amused expression sliding on his face.

"That's why I'm asking you to check for me the truthfulness of the information given." The brunet chuckled softly before his eyes darken. "Apparently the fact I was the last person available to take over is false."

Shoichi curled into himself further and whimpered in pain.

"… Why you?"

"Because I'm the son of Sawada Iemitsu."

Quietly watching the realization dawned on the red head, Tsuna, for a moment, did not know if he should laugh or despair.

He settled for smiling instead.

* * *

Something wet falls on his nose, making the boy blink out of his thoughts.

He wasn't sure when it had started snowing and it had caught him by surprise. It was only early October and while the temperature has been dropping, no one was expecting this.

Nether less, it was beautiful, watching the soft white snow falling down quietly, hushing the world to this magnificent view around him.

His hand reaches out to catch the snow, melting upon touch. A puff of white smoke swirls in the air as Tsuna heaves a sigh, tilting his head back to look at the darkening sky.

The weather is as unpredictable as the human factor that would affect his plans.

For all his confidence, he wasn't sure if his plans can be execute flawlessly.

Sure, he has been doing this for years (Climbing his way up to his current title, getting an alliance with Hibari, getting Shoichi on his side,) but this was a step up compared to the others.

The risks are uncomfortably big and he could feel the effects of stress from fear of failure getting to him.

Tsuna drops his gaze and a hand comes up to scrub his face tiredly, his feet starting to move at a slow pace towards his destination.

Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if it would have been better if he were to remain naïve and ignorant. To remain as Dame-Tsuna, someone with no dreams and goals and certainly no hand in the scheming.

And if so, the appearance of Reborn would, perhaps, be a welcome push for him to become better.

The brunet shuddered at the thought.

No way.

If he remains as Dame-Tsuna, he would be bullied throughout his elementary and early middle-school years. He would be as helpless as a lamb being sent to a slaughterhouse.

Grimacing, he pulled his jacket closer.

He can't even stomach the thought of being helpless, of not being in _control_. Why would he even want to go back to…being _that_? What was he thinking, that remaining as what he was would be an idea worth considering.

Honestly. Truly a stupid thought.

Silently, he continues to trudge on, wondering if living could get any more tiring.

* * *

Ogata sipped his coffee and leaned back against his chair, his eyes staring outside the window framing the snow scenery.

It was weird how the boy had asked him out for a cup of coffee when he usually did his very best to avoid the man in white clothes.

No wonder it had started to snow before the expected date.

"Never took you for the daydreaming type," A mild voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Ogata raised an eyebrow. "Can you blame me for thinking that you are up to something?"

Amusement flashed across the brunet's face as the boy settled himself comfortably in the seat across Ogata.

"Well," Tsuna gave a shrug before waving a dismissive hand in the air, "I didn't give you any reason to."

The man's eyebrow twitched.

"The entire situation now screams of something fishy."

Tsuna cackled. "But I didn't order any fish. Neither did you. And cooked fish doesn't smell fishy."

Ogata pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tsunayoshi. Stop. Please. It's really bad."

The brunet snickered.

* * *

"I want you to sign me up for the pro exams."

Ogata spluttered, coughing harshly when a piece of pie lodges in his throat.

"W-What?!"

Tsuna smothered a snicker. It was rather fun, riling and surprising people.

"I'm sure you heard me crystal clear the first time."

The man released a long suffering sigh. "I have been talking to you about it for two years and every time you rejected it. Why now? And why me?"

Tsuna crow in amusement. "Why not?"

Ogata exhaled in resigned. Better to take everything in stride than to try and figure out the kid.

It would probably induce a splitting headache and still not figure the boy out.

* * *

"Oi, isn't that Ogata-Pro?"

"Yeah, he… Why would Ogata-Pro be at the counter for people to sign up for pro exams?"

The two guys took another glance at the boy chatting with Ogata.

"Maybe… He's helping that kid to sign up?"

"But… unless the kid is someone he is tutoring?"

Waya groaned while Isumi shrugged.

* * *

Reborn fumed silently in Tsuna's room. It's been hours since school has ended and the boy has yet to come home. Somehow, this seems to be a common occurrence, so Nana wasn't overly concerned.

Glumly, he took his fedora off his head, black spiky hair appearing as the small hand placed the fedora on the table he was sitting on.

Leon flickered its tongue and ran up Reborn's arm and to his head, nestling on his hair while the Hitman broad.

The boy has disrupted his plan to introduce Smoking Bomb into his family. He had no idea how the mind of the teen worked. It was as if he was missing a piece of the puzzle, like skipping over a step of the stairs which might lead to a tumble down it.

Damn it. He needs to _know_ and he hates not knowing something. Not being in control.

Where in the world is the boy?

As if answering his question, the door clicked open and Tsuna strode in, peeling off his jacket and hanging it behind the door.

"Where have you been?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" _You have no rights to question me_ went unsaid. Silently, the brunets walked pass Reborn to the wardrobe without batting an eyelid. After several minutes, he pulled out an orange shirt and dark grey sweatpants with two towels hanging on his arm, he closed the wardrobe and move towards the door, only to be blocked by the Hitman.

"Where have you been, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The aura grew darker around the Hitman. He is not letting his control of the situation slip.

"You are blocking the door, move." With a sharp tone and unyielding eyes, Tsuna stared down at the hitman.

"Move," Tsuna said in a clipped voice, entire body tensed in anticipation of a fight brewing in the air when Reborn eyes darken further.

"I will not repeat myself again. Where _were you_?" The words by Reborn were phrased in cold fury and ended almost in a hiss, Tsuna tightening his grip around his clothes and wrinkling it.

His expression remained stony, not giving Reborn any indication of the boy's feeling but the sudden dip in temperature from the rage tightly coiled within the boy spoke volumes of his feelings.

Funny how Reborn was feeling the same.

And with a ghost of a smile painted on Tsuna's lips, the boy side step around Reborn and moved to open the door, his arm jerked to the left, pulling his hand away when a small leg connected with it and the doorknob being half turned forced the door to clicked open but only slightly.

Reborn landed on the floor silently at the side, his eyes never leaving the boy, daring him to try again.

_"_Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Words slipped out of his lips in a deathly quiet voice and shattered the silence.

"Move."

And despite what Tsuna had thought better, he threw down his one of his cards that he had always held against his chest and his hands promptly burst into cackling green lines.

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

_'He can access to Dying Will flames. But he is not… a Sky.'_


	6. Chapter 6

With green sparks cackling on his palms and dancing across his arms, he feint a punch before twisting his body aside from a shot fired from the hitman's gun.

He click his tongue in annoyance, leaping backwards when another sun flame shot hit the ground, causing the grey carpet to blacken.

Tsuna groaned inwardly. Kyouya's going to kill him for damaging his present.

Eyes turning electric green, he dodges another kick and claps his hands together, forming strings and strings of green cackling light flashing and dancing across his palms as he lashes the flames out. Stunned slightly by the damage he had avoided narrowly, the hitman quickly unleash several other shots at the boy, one of them connected with the brunet's shoulder when he wasn't quick enough to evade.

Hissing under his breath, he narrowed his eyes at the hitman as he took another step backwards, shorter strands of hair started standing up with crackling green light dancing across his body.

"Do you know," he taunt, anger dripping off his words, "why I hate humans?"

Reborn held his breath as the brunet took another step backwards, his back to the window.

"It's because of disgusting beings like you people."

Within a flash, his clothes dropped to the floor as he lean backwards and his entire body disappears out of the window.

With his gaze still locked on the window, the Arcobaleno stood quietly on the carpet as the gun transform back to Leon.

* * *

He ran a furious hand through his hair, groaning as he buries himself in his arms.

What was he thinking? Fighting the Arcobaleno even when he knew that he was definitely going to lose? And why did he even say those words?

He shouldn't have let his temper get the better of him. He should have just stuck to the plan where he would draw out his lightning flames and that would be all.

But he just has to go ahead and do something stupid like this.

So very foolish.

Lifting his head, he stares up at the twinkling night sky. Luckily his mum accepted his excuse that he was staying with a friend over the phone.

Tsuna yawned softly before leaning against the cream colored wall, gaze still staring out at the twinkling landscape.

Thank goodness he had made a decision to purchase an office unit using the money he has earned from his job years ago, just for the sake of keeping personal and work matters apart.

Not that his mother knows of it. Hopefully.

As time tick by, the brunet became lost in his musing and felt himself drifting, halfway stuck in between dreams and reality.

And then the phone on his table rings, waking him with a start as he grit his teeth in pain, cursing with all four languages he had learned.

He remained still for another few seconds before sitting up. He still ached all over. His shoulder twinge in pain when he moves too quickly and he's pretty sure he had sprained his ankle.

Tsuna had did the best that he could to do first aid but no one said that he was good at it. Wincing, he gently pushes his swivel chair over slightly and his left hand picked up the handle.

"Hello?"

"Herbivore, your mother called."

"I see."

Silence stretched between the two as Tsuna contemplate the ways he could go about completing his next step.

"She knows."

Tsuna chuckles and rolled his eyes. Right. That confirms his suspicions."Oh, I never had doubt about that."

He could practically hear a smile on the other end of the phone. "Hn. Like mother, like son."

Amused, he leaned back against the chair. "Not really. She's nicer and more willing to maintain a façade. She'd probably got an idea of what's happening when you started patrolling at a higher frequency around our house several years ago."

Lip curling at the soft chuckles over the phone, he shook his head when he noticed something about the decors of his office and smirk in mirth at the irony of all.

"Hey, Kyouya, I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"You know that Izaya guy," He snorted at the growl Hibari emitted, "my office looks rather similar to his."

"Change it."

"Right," He scoffed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "And I suppose Kyouya-sama will be the one to pay for this lowly one?"

"_Herbivore_…"

"Yes, my lord?" He chuckles lowly, eyes filled with mirth before heaving a soft sigh when he receive no response. "Kyouya, I'm tired. Nights."

Without waiting for a reply, he cut off the call.

* * *

"Technically, it wasn't on fire."

"Of course it wasn't," Sarcasm laced his tone, dripping off every word "You just blew it up."

"Shoichi," His eyes droop, mouth tilting downwards, "Even I need to let off steam sometimes."

It made Shoichi pulled back in surprise, mouth ajar.

And it was all the brunet needed. Within a split second, the sorrowful expression cleared and he shot out of sight, leaving Shoichi with piles of dented machineries that he was planning to get rid of.

Well, at least Tsuna knew to keep away from his other inventions.

* * *

Tsuna cleared his throat softly, his eyes boring through the bored as he leaned against his palm propped up on his kness.

Then he heaved a sigh and closed his eyes.

With one last desperate attempt, the boy sitting across him cursed, eyes flickering across the board in panic before seemingly give up when he saw the brunet's cold eyes staring at him.

He shuddered and gulped before dropping his head.

"I-I resign."

"Thank you for the game."

Still frighten and embarrassed, the boy mumbled under his breath, quickly clearing his white stones and shot out of the room in record timing.

Tsuna shrugged slightly before standing up, wincing at the prickling sensation wrapping around his legs. Hobbling, he slide the door open quietly and nodded cordially when he saw Ogata waiting outside.

He slides the door closed and hobbled towards him, the man brows knitted together in concern.

"Your leg, what happened?"

Tsuna grimace, glad for the nth number of time that his shoulder wound was hidden under his shirt.

"I fell. It's nothing serious."

"Ok," The 9 dan trailed off before his eyebrow arched and his face pointed towards a corner where a boy walked out with an air of sadness, his eyes red rimmed.

Only to widen his eyes at the sight of the two and quickly stumble out of the place.

"Wasn't that your opponent?"

Tsuna tilt his head. "Yes?"

"Well," He drawled, "What did you do?"

"Who, me?"

"Who else?"

"Nothing. I just played as usual. That was all." Tsuna finally said, glancing at the door before flicking back to the man in front of him.

Still unconvinced but decided not to push further, Ogata invited the boy to lunch which the offer was quickly taken.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update! It's been such a long time since I've worked on this and I'm not sure if Tsuna is still in character for this story :/ Thanks for all the likes and reviews! Do continue to review pls!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My longest chapter yet...that was almost lost as my com died. Thank goodness for thumbdrive.

* * *

Amano leaned on the balls of his feet, clearly excited, which his colleagues mirrored.

And this can only be contributed to one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The only personi this year to complete the exam with a perfect record.

Not only that, he had managed to get something interesting out from the boy's opponents. Most of them had told him that Sawada Go's was very familiar, as if they had seen it somewhere, but could not recall it.

All but one. One, who, by miricle, could recreate the game played weeks ago because of how distinct it was, the girl being one of the few who had turned pro.

As she slowly placed the stones down, the sound of the stones clicking down on the board did nothing but to enhance the poetic beauty of the white stones unfurling in front of him. Though he supposed it would be more like a torture for Sawada's opponents since it was almost like a riddle that was impossible to solve.

In fact, now that he had managed to get a glimpse of it, he realized why everyone felt that the boy's go was familiar.

Caelum. This boy has the same distinct go as the player who had shook the entire NetGo in alarm and excitement.

Amano couldn't help but chuckle in delight and eagerness. Maybe this time, instead of disappearing into thin air like Sai, Caelum has decided to appear and joined the world of pro.

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-Kun?"

Cognac eyes turned towards him, causing him to hitch his breath in surprise. He couldn't tear his eyes away as he combined both the Go he has saw, recreated by the boy's opponent hand, and the person standing in front of him.

He blinked in awe at how well-suited it seems, even though the boy seems to be from the far off past rather than the current modern times.

"Yes?"

"Ah, my name is Amano and I'm here on behalf of Weekly Go. Would you mind if I take up some of your time?"

He incline his head. "Sure. I am honored. Although," Tsuna trailed off, his gaze flickered to the side, prompting Amano to turn.

The man reeled back in shock. Ogata 9 Dan?

"Please excuse me for a moment." Snapped out of his musing by Tsuna's deep voice, he nodded sheepishly before adding that he will be waiting for him on the second floor's café. Shooting a last smile at the boy, Amano's gaze lingered on Ogata curiously before making his way up.

* * *

"I would like to congratulate you on passing your exams as the top with a perfect record, Sawada-Kun."

The brunet bowed slightly, his ponytail slipping to the front. "Thank you very much." Flustered at the respect given by the brunet, Amano waved his hands around before settling down when Tsuna gave a benign smile.

"Ano," He cleared his throat, "Sawada-Kun, you have passed the exams with flying colours. How do you feel about it?"

"I am elated to be given the chance to enter the Go world."

Well, that was… polite. "We're pleased to welcome you too, Sawada-Kun!"

Scribbling down on his notepad, he decided to pop another question.

"I've also went around asking and I got lucky recently when I managed to get one of your opponent to recreate the game. I hope you don't mind me asking, but I realized that your Go is very similar, in fact, almost exactly the same as a player named Caelum on NetGo."

He smiled and laced his fingers together, leaning back slightly. "Yes. It was fun, playing on the Net."

The man felt his jaw dropping. This boy in front of him was really Caelum?!

"So you're Caelum on NetGo?" He murmured in shock.

An amused glint dance in his eyes when Tsuna heard the comment. "Yes."

The journalist wanted to jump in delight. To think he had finally managed to find out who Caelum was! He cannot help but look forward to how Japan's Go world would change because one of the strongest player on the net has decided to come out from the internet that has always deluded and shielded Sai.

He blinked out of his thoughts as he heard a soft chuckle, rubbing his neck sheepishly when he realised that he had stayed silent for more than a few minutes.

"Sorry," He pushed his glasses, slightly embarrassed, "I was distracted. Oh! I've been wanting to ask you, if you were friends with Ogata 9-dan? And rumors has it that he was the one who had nominated you for the exams."

Tsuna eyed the man, looking thoughtful before nodding. "Yes, But I would like you to omit that."

"Eh?" Amano felt his eyebrows raising to his hairlines. "Why's that so?"

"Well, I don't think Ogata-san would like that to be a common knowledge. Please?"

When faced with Tsuna's puppy eyes, Amano reluctantly nodded and cleared his throat in preparation for his next question.

"There's another question given to me in hope of being able to ask you...Sawada-kun, though I'm afraid it would be rude for me to do so."

Tsuna tilt his head to the side. "Go ahead. I don't mind."

"Well, you see," The man scratch his cheeks stiffly, "Your looks have caught the attention of the large number of people. There were some even malicious statements made about it. What do you think of it?"

Tsuna sighed before answering flatly with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "The opinions of others is not any of my concerns. I merely took after my mother instead of my father who had blond hair and blue eyes."

"Erm," Amano hastily flipped his notepad to the page that held information of the boy in front of him. "Sawada Iemitsu-san, am I right?

"Yes."

"Just a curious thought, why didn't you include your mother's name in the form?"

"Because she's a private person. May I know if there's any other questions? Because I am in a hurry to rush to another destination."

Flustered, Amano quickly inquired his last question. "O-One last question, what's your current thoughts on Japan's Go status?"

The man swallowed heavily when he saw the pair of cognac eyes turned on him, recalling how the boy had easily destroyed his opponent on the board with a Go that has exudes calm, a sense of poetic beauty and a strong undercurrent of fierceness. Like the very burning fire itself.

"Nothing. I have nothing to comment on that. Please excuse me, I need to be on my way."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Aww, it's been such a long time since you've called me, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Sorry Izaya. I need you to do something for me."

Tsuna could practically feel the glee and curiousity rolling off the other party.

"So~?"

"I want you to leak out information to the mafia specifically that you know who's Iemitsu Sawada's son."

"Eh~What makes you think I know who he is?"

"Come on now," A cold smile played on the brunet lips. "Let's not play games. There is no time to waste."

A huff. "Fine, fine."

"Of course, not to worry, I will pay you for that and send you all the information necessary. And after two weeks, I want you to send me the names of those who had call you up. And I will pay you for those information too."

"Sure, sure~ Well, don't worry about it. Tell you what, I will give you a discount in respect for you, Decimo, and of course, I would like to secure the first seat for the show~ "

The brunet laughs.

"No worries, I will ensure that you will get the best seat for it."

* * *

Tsuna scowled at the message by Hibari. It's been five months since he has skipped school (though it was the class that has to catch up to him, not the other way round) and Hibari was not happy. At all.

He rolled his eyes as he typed his message on his phone before the sound of notification played out from his computer. Abandoning the task to placate the prefect, he chuckled in malice when he saw the rows of names listed out neatly by the information broker, completed with a short message of "Remember!" at the bottom.

Typing a thanks back to the broker, his office phone started ringing as he clicked send.

He frowned and gave a cursory glance at the clock. What a weird timing to call, considering it's probably the middle of the night for the foreign caller which he recognise as the number code to be from Italy.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

A voice tinged heavily with an Italian accent answered. "Is this Aakesh?"

"Yes. May I know who is this speaking?"

"I would like to get information on Sawada Iemitsu's son."

Tsuna stiffened, eyes narrowed as he continued cautiously. "Before that, I would like to know who I am speaking with."

A scoff. "Just give the information to me and I will send you the payment."

"If you're not going to tell me who you are," The boy said softly, "I will pass the information of who you exactly are, your location and the information that you're looking for Sawada Iemitsu's son to the Vongola. I'm pretty sure that they would love to have it, although we wouldn't that to happen now, right?"

His frown deepened when he heard several curses from several different voices from the background, only fading to silence when they realised that they could be heard.

"My name is Alfredo. Now, give me the information."

He rolled his eyes as his fingers fly across the keyboard, the computer screen narrowing down the search on his target, the person talking to him now on the phone.

"Right," He smirked in satisfaction when the name of the user of this number popped up on his screen, "But payment first."

He heard a grunt of unhappiness before the man told him that payment has been made. Humming under his breath, he opened another tab and grinned when he saw the transfer. "Alright," Copying all the information he has been asking Izaya to leak out, he attached the file and included another picture.

"As you've been such a good boy earlier," He smirk when he heard growls, "I've included a newspaper clip, additional information that others probably won't be getting since this is just fresh from the oven today. Looks like the boy can be often sighted at Go academy."

When he recieve nothing in response, he shrugged."It's a pleasure working with you, _**Alfredo**_."

* * *

Hitting the send button, Tsuna watched in satisfaction when the mail went through and pictures of the people trying to get his information either from Izaya or him was recieved by Hibari, who had called to confirm the brunet's suspicions that several has just passed the checkpoint and would probably be heading towards the Sawada Household while a few more had checked into hotels.

Tsuna chuckled lowly before promising to meet up with the prefect in front of his house within 15 minutes.

"Are you sure, herbivore? The baby is there and smokin'bomb still hangs around there sometimes."

Tsuna wanted to shrug but stop when he realise that the prefect couldn't see it.

"What else can I do? Though there's something funny about this. Why is Reborn still around even though they know that my flames are lightning and not what they are hopping for, despite me being the descendant of Primo..."

"Be careful, herbivore."

"I will."

* * *

The brunet gave a nod to the prefect who smirk widely, his eyes wild with bloodlust and excitment as he stood outside his house.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, ignoring the pounding at the back of his head getting stronger and open the door. Only to be greeted by his mother who looked fearful.

"Tsu-kun!"

"Mum, what's wrong?" His eyes darted wildly as his head pounds, intuition screaming at him to _Getaway!_ despite his reluctance to do so. He needs to protect his mother.

"I don't know, Tsu-kun." Then she added with a whisper, " Is something bad going to happen? Is that why Kyouya-kun is outside?"

The brunet gave a tense nod and a quick peck on her cheek. "Remember, you have to stay in-"

A loud bang echoed in from the stairs leading to the room and the sound of Tsuna's body crashed against the floor in the hallway mingled together.

Nana screamed.

"T-T-Tsu-kun? Nonononono-"

"Don't worry Maman, if the boy has a regret, he will rise up, only this time, stronger."

The sound of loud gasping immediately grasped their attention, Nana rushing to his side, her eyes widened at the blood flowing out of his head.

"Tsu-Tsuna?"

The boy shook his head, trying to clear his mind as his body trembled and hunched on the floor. He cursed inwardly with the little strength he has , holding on to the sliver of consciouness. This...bullet.

Shaking and hyperventilating, his hand reach out slowly to which his mum clasped tightly.

It's trying to drag out the first flame it had detected. His sky flames.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys...**

**It's been a while huh. **

**Autumn... Is no longer around.**

**I will pick up from where we left off. **

**Give me some time to slowly upload yeah. **

**Thanks for sticking around. **


End file.
